The adventures of Calloroy academy:The opposition we decided
by Diamondclaw6678
Summary: Calloroy academy is a college filled with Vampires,Werewolves,zombies,shapeshifters and fang,a young Vampire who is heir to the throne of his kingdom needs nothing more than to get by in the academy while making as few enemies as possible.But Blade,a werewolf who he believes has ambitions to kill him wants nothing more than the young vampires attention.Warning YAOI!


_I HATE werewolves!They are loud,rude,smelly and they are extremely I see a werewolf I want nothing more than to skin him and put him in front of my fireplace or mount his head on the worst of all,no doubt the worst thing is I will have to work with the one werewolf I hate above all werewolves Blade decision was made last night between teachers and mentors and they decided Atticus bermelii (of all people) should pair the since he is friends with all supernatural beings,he thought putting each person with someone their exact oppposite to prove anyone can get by on teamwork,with all honesty if he weren't already a ghost I would have brutalized the overdramatic that sounds it's a fact that everyone knows,I mean compare a lowly spirit king to one of the most powerful vampires in the world and you'll see him the way I he wasn't my superior I would kick his ass and that is a promise!_

**The adventures of Calloroy academy:The opposition we decided **

**Chapter 1 The worst day in history Fang's P.O.V.**

It had been like any other day at the academy,correcting teachers,degrading assholes to the point they cry,and trying my damn best to avoid social can someone that's supposed to rule a kingdom later in his life be so socially awkward?And it's even worse when people walk up and talk to me,damn this gorgeous face of pretty much running away from a group of extremely slutty girls who tried to flirt with me,I felt like puking the second I ran into the stall."That's the last time I run after lunch."I remarked to myself,instantly regretting talking when I heard an all to familiar voice."You hiding from the girls again buddy?"Blade said,waiting for a reply."Your pretty shy huh?It's okay though, you can talk to me."Blade still kept rambling until I shouted."Why in the name of hell are you talking to me?!Did you already forget about last week dumbass?!"I remarked,I'm a pretty clever guy."I never hold a grudge,forgive and forget is what I always say."Blade said in that annoying happy tone of his,(you'd think since he's a werewolf he'd get it by now,but this is my typical day no matter how much I try to avoid him.)god I hate him."Are you serious?!I sent a demon horde after you and they trashed your room!"I exclaimed to the clueless blue haired idiot."I called some people to help me clean,and they weren't even that hard to deal anything I should be thanking you for the good workout,it's thank to that I started working out thanks!"He said before silence fell between us.I was shocked with how ridiculous the situation was,countless times I tried to kill him,he forgives me then acts like I did nothing not to mention the most shocking thing is that whenever I get in trouble for breaking rules about the truce between all kinds he convinces Blaine and Kenyon that it was his 's when he climbed over the door of the stall and landed in front of me."What in the name of hell are you doing in here?!"I shouted,possibly the only one aware of how gay it looked when to guys are alone in a stall."Talking to you,what else,silly?"He said with a chuckle,it's times like this I want to take his tail and strangle him with it."Why are you even talking to me?"I asked him,genuine confusion never made me sound so happy face changed to that of a calm and friendly one which confused me even more."I wanted to see how your doing lately,I've been concerned with your emotional state as well as your antisocial disorder."Blade said trying to watch his words."How do you know about that?!"I shouted in anger,but I could already guess who."You mentor Cornelius told me,I kept asking questions until he finally got annoyed."He said,his face showing so much kindness that it was enough to make a man with my bitterness puke,so that's what I did."Oh my god!Fang are you alright?!"That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Blade's p.o.v**

While in the middle of talking to Fang he had turned around to throw up and then went pale,shortly after he fell into my arms and I picked him up and kicked the door of the stall open.I ran down the hallways while trying trying to avoid bumping into anyone this was especially hard when a group of girls were gawking at us."Oh my god!They're so cute together!"Stella said."Damn,Blade's sooo hot."Marlene said hugging her book to her they all started squealing which was pretty obnoxious so I jumped over them and took a turn to my room and rushed carrying him effortlessly I laid him down on my bed and called the first medic that came to mind."Hello?"An older man picked up the phone."Shockblast I need you to come to my dorm immediately!"Blade shouted while he paced."Alright,don't get your tail in a wad puppy boy."was all he said before hanging up and rushing over with his medical had walked in and proceeded to the bedroom as instructed."So what happened?"A tall man with sky blue hair with green highlight asked telling Shockblast's assistant of the incident,they examined Fang to find the cause of him fainting."Shockblast did an overall check on him and turned to Blade."Alright,I have just about summed it up in a way you can friend here has a social disorder,PTSD,and a I would recommend him stay here until we can disinfect his room and look for other other than that he just needs rest,and no irritating him clear?"Shockblast nodded and gave a sad look to Fang as the others left,and that's when Blade got an idea.

**Cornelius' p.o.v**

I sat on the couch and closed my eyes,relieved that my uncle had finally left me alone with his stupid warlock shit,I groaned in annoyance as my patience for this day was wearing thin."What's the matter,had a long day?"Bryce said as he sat beside me,setting a bowl of chips on the coffee table."I swear I hate my uncle."I said to him,but he laughed."You hate alot of things."Bryce said putting his arm around him,making me looked each other in the eye for a moment until he leaned in and kissed me,he had one hand on my shoulder and another one on my hip,and before things could go any further the phone rang.I grumbled and picked up the phone."Who is it?"I asked in an annoyed tone."Jeez,someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."Blade said over the phone."What is it kid?"I asked him,starting to loose my patience.I looked over to Bryce and he looked as annoyed as I did."I need to ask you a few questions..."

**To be continued!**

**I honestly apologize for such an abrupt ending,it's just that my laptop was dying and I was too lazy to get up and look for as you can guess I live by the lazy person rule,If you can't reach it, it's not important.**

**Please review!**


End file.
